Lightning-Magnum
} |-| LM Breaker= } |no. = Regular releases 19612 19616 (LM Breaker) Limited Edtion 94463 (CSmoke Sp)|series = Aero Mini 4WD|chassis = VS Chassis|rel = September 1999 December 2000 (LM Breaker)|In fictional media = yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX (Manga only)|Owner = Go Seiba}}The Lightning-Magnum is an Aero Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in September 1999. It was featured in the manga ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX'' as Go Seiba's 6th machine. It was superseded by the BisonMagnum in the My First Big Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! two-shots. General info The Lightning-Magnum features the low-height, fully cowled body design, with a large flat spoiler attached onto the rear and a pair of silver-colored small absorbers on the side of its black canopy. Both variants has the blue body color (Metallic blue on the normal variant and clear blue on the LM Breaker.) with the flame-styled body decals, with a 'Go' emblem on the front bonnet. All variants were equipped with the small-diameter 3-spoke VS-type wheels and X-type narrow slick tires. Lightning-Magnum The original Lightning-Magnum features the red and orange body decals with white trims. It has the yellow-colored 'Go' emblem. It was equipped with the red wheels and black tires. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. LM Breaker The LM Breaker features the white body decals with red trims. It has the red colored 'Go' emblem. It was equipped with the yellow wheels and black wheels. The subparts of the chassis were molded in smoke clear. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. In the manga In the manga, the Lightning-Magnum was developed as a successor to the Beat-Magnum. The car can now run ever faster thanks to its compact body and chassis, and the new and improved dragon suspensions on the new Magnum stabilizes the car during cornering. It was first used in the second world grand prix in the manga. The car was later fitted with the MS Chassis during the test trial, but its body was unable to handles the performance of the new chassis. Something unexpected happened however, as Go accidentally fall into the bottom of valley in an argument with his brother Retsu. Although Go was unharmed in said accident, the same cannot be said to his Lightning-Magnum; its bodyshell was severely damaged. Go was later found by a native American family and is staying in their village, all while trying to fixing the bodyshell of his car, but to no avail. It was until the father of a native American family takes Go to the spirit land, where the ghosts of the decreased animals rested. The bodyshell was finally repaired after a night at the spirit land after Go got the idea from the head of a bison's skeleton. Go eventually returns to the race scene in the America opening of the world grand prix with his new car, the BisonMagnum. Technical info Length: 145 mm Width: 90 mm Height: 41 mm Chassis: VS Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 and 3.5:1 Gallery Boxarts File:LightningMagnumBoxart.png|Boxart of Lightning-Magnum. Images MagnumMini4WDSeries.png|The Magnum series Mini 4WD cars. Trivia * It was chosen to be the cover car for the 1999 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. See also * Magnum Saber * Victory Magnum * Cyclone Magnum * Beat-Magnum * BisonMagnum * Z Wing Magnum * Dual Hybrid G Magnum * Great Magnum Type-Zero * Great Magnum R External links Tamiya Japan * Lightning-Magnum on Tamiya official website * LM Breaker on Tamiya official website Category:Aero Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup